


Life has a Funny Way of Working

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, An adorable little girl - Freeform, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ghouls, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a BAMF, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in love okay? Like married/mated/forever together in love. They're great at communicating and always expressing themselves to each other. After all, it was a long road to get to where they are now so they're happy. And sometimes, life has a way of throwing obstacles at people. Now, life throws a particular obstacle in Derek and Stiles' way that they weren't expecting but hey, they know how to adapt. (Also there's a conference and Stiles is great at storytelling, especially with kids)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another story for the Sterek Reverse Bang 2018. This time I was paired up with the awesome Jack and her incredible art piece which inspired this story. Her piece can be found right here: https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/176502811087/my-final-art-entry-to-the-sterekreversebang-was (You should go follow her tumblr: https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/ She's great!!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Things aren’t looking good, Der. How do we talk to a creature that doesn’t want to talk to us?”

There was a low growl behind Stiles, which made him grin. “Good to know you still have faith in me, even while we’re standing in a literal ring of fire, being chased by a kind of ghoul we’ve never faced before.” 

Derek, in his incredible wolf form, lifted his head before letting out another growl. His eyes flashed red and he moved closer to Stiles, wanting to protect him with everything he was. “Guess the ghoul is coming back huh?” Stiles stood, the spell he had been working on, beginning to mix with the magic that was as much of a part of him as breathing. He drew the hood of his hoodie down and turned to face in the same direction Derek was facing. “Time to get some answers.”

“Angelique, it’s time for bed.”

“Aww.” A chorus of young voices resounded, and the mother of the young girl Angelique smiled. In the middle of the circle of children gathered, Stiles sat, the tale he had been weaving paused now at the interruption. 

“But Mama, he was about to get to the good part!” Angelique argued, and Stiles spoke up to diffuse the situation before it got bad.

“I can finish the story tomorrow, Angelique. It’s getting late anyway.” He stated, hearing more of the kids groan. “Now, now, none of that or I won’t finish telling the story after all. Come on.” He clapped his hands together. “Go on, find your parents. The party is winding down anyway.”

The kids grumbled a bit more but surprised Stiles as they moved to him, one by one, to give him a hug, and thank him for the story, before they left to find their parents. With a smile, Stiles stood, brushing off his pants, before craning his head to find his mate. Derek was speaking to a couple of werewolves that Stiles liked so he headed in that direction 

James Terro, an Alpha from a region in Alaska, smiled at Stiles. “Mr. Stilinski, good evening. Is your story done?”

Stiles grinned as he wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and Derek lifted his arm, so Stiles could fit himself better to Derek’s side. “No, not yet Alpha Terro. I didn’t realize how late it was getting so I told them I’d finish tomorrow. I must say I had them enraptured though.”

“You’ve always been a good storyteller.” Derek murmured, turning to kiss the side of Stiles’ head, loving the content sigh Stiles let out. 

“Look at these two. It’s an endless honeymoon phase for you, isn’t it?” James’ mate, Emilie teased good-naturedly, and Stiles wiggled his brows at her.

“When you got a good thing, you want to tell the world.” He teased right back, and Derek rolled his eyes but smirked. “I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever conversation you were having though. Just thought I’d join in but I can go if this is private.”

Derek opened his mouth to speak but James spoke first. “Nonsense. You are always welcome to our conversations. You are an important figure to our society both as a highly respected Emissary and as the mate to one of the more respected Alphas in the N.A.W.C (North American Werewolf Council).”

Derek felt his cheeks color at the compliment, but Stiles grinned again. “I tell Derek that all the time, but he doesn’t seem to believe me. And I don’t know why it surprises him. We do a lot for the council and try to always help wherever we can. Oh!” Remembering something, Stiles reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the small vial he had brought in with him. The liquid was a brilliant blue color and shined in the light as he handed it over to Emilie. “I did a lot on research on this and spoke with my Emissary mentor. It hasn’t been tested though since it’s a hard thing to have anyone test. But I assure you it’s not dangerous and I am certain it’s going to help.”

Emilie’s eyes widened before they watered. She turned to her mate and leaned into him without shame, face burying in his neck. And even though Stiles didn’t have werewolf hearing, he still heard the sob that Emilie let out and immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought it would help.”

“No!” With a watery laugh, Emilie looked up and even though there were tears running down her face, she was smiling brilliantly. She reached out and grasped Stiles’ free hand in hers. “Thank you, I mean it, thank you so much.”

Stiles smiled in return. “Thank me if it helps. Otherwise, I’ll try again.”

“I have faith in your abilities.” She murmured then laughed again, wiping at her eyes. “My mascara must be running now.”

“Still as beautiful as ever.” James murmured before he pulled Emilie close again, kissing her forehead. “Will you gentlemen excuse us? I think it’s about time we call it a night. We’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

Derek nodded. “We’ll be here. Take care you two.” James and Emilie said their goodbyes, waving as they went. When they were out of sight, Derek turned his head to look at Stiles. “Is that what you were looking at for the better part of two weeks? The fertility concoction?”

Stiles grinned. “Yep. So, let’s hope it works out for them.”

Derek lifted Stiles’ hand, kissing the back of it. “I too have faith in you, so I know it will.” He looked around for a moment before he spoke again. “Ready to head up to our room? The party is starting to wind down.”

Stiles nodded then his eyes lit up. “Isn’t it my turn to top?” He teased, and Derek chuckled. 

“Since when do we take turns?”

“Mm, we don’t but we could start?”

“Hm.” Derek seemed to think about it. “But what if it’s your turn one night but you’re in the mood to bottom instead? Would we stop taking turns then? Would that be fair?”

Stiles frowned, scratching his head. “Well I…” He blinked then glared at Derek. “You’re making this complicated on purpose.”

Derek laughed, the kind of laugh Stiles loved best, before he kissed Stiles. “I can’t help but tease you. Come on.” He laced his fingers through Stiles. “You got plenty of topping to do tonight.” He said, wiggling his brows and Stiles groaned. 

“I’m mated to the craziest wolf I know.” He complained though Derek knew he was just teasing him some more. They headed for the stairs that led up to the rooms reserved for this event.

“Alpha Hale!” A young werewolf, part of a clan that hailed from Nebraska, came running after them. “Alpha Hale, I am so sorry to bother you, but my Alpha told me to deliver you a message.” He hesitated as he saw Stiles and even though Stiles wondered why he couldn’t listen in on this, he smiled. 

“I’ll let you two talk. Derek, I’ll be in our room.” He could tell Derek wasn’t happy about this either, but Derek nodded and Stiles turned to the stairs again. When he reached the top, he heard murmured voices and looked over. Angelique’s father smiled at his mate as she opened the door to their room, Angelique fast asleep against her father’s shoulder. A pang of longing, unexpected but powerful, hit Stiles, surprising him with the force of it.

“Stiles?”

Snapping out of it, Stiles blinked, and realized he was staring at a now closed door. 

“Stiles?” Now Derek moved close, hands grasping Stiles’ shoulders, making his mate face him. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Finally, Stiles recuperated and gave Derek a grin. It wasn’t up to par with his usual grins and he knew Derek realized that.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. My mind wandered for a second. Is everything okay with you? What did Gabe want?”

“Should I be surprised at how many people you know here?”

“Nope. And honestly, I haven’t met everyone yet. But I did my research and know plenty of names that go with faces.”

“That’s my mate.” Derek said proudly before he continued. “Alpha Bremir has a project he wants to work on and he wants us to help. I told him I would talk to you about it first before we made any promises. And before you ask, no, I won’t tell you about it. He’s going to email over the details in the next couple of days. You can see it then.”

“Spoilsport.” Stiles muttered, sighing dramatically. 

“Ah I’m sorry.” Derek tried to do the puppy dog eyes Stiles had mastered. “Would it make it better if I pleased my mate tonight to make up for the secret project said mate can’t know about?”

“It’s a start.” Stiles conceded then grinned like a fool when Derek lifted him over his shoulder, heading for their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, learn to communicate with your mate, okay?

Stiles blinked into awareness slowly and was surprised to see his hand reaching up in the air, the remnants of his dream slipping away. Confused as to what the hell he was reaching for, he lowered his hand then rubbed at his eyes. He could see light barely beginning to filter in through the blinds and a glance at the bedside clock told him the sun was just starting to rise. Grumbling he curled up close to Derek again, who had one of his arms around Stiles’ waist, face down into a pillow. Stiles tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. Knowing the alarm Derek set was going to go off in an hour, Stiles figured he might as well get ready. But if he was up, why not wake Derek up to? 

With a devilish grin, Stiles lifted the sheet that had been over them both, moving it off them. Derek was a light sleeper most of the time but slept heavier after sex. And since last night had ended with both having incredibly awesome orgasms, Stiles knew Derek wasn’t going to wake up right away. Carefully, Stiles moved, placing a knee on either side of Derek’s legs. They were both naked and the sight of Derek’s bare ass was doing wonders for Stiles’ dick. Leaning over Stiles lowered his mouth to Derek’s ear, placing a soft kiss there before trailing kisses down to Derek’s neck. His fingers were light on Derek’s back, careful not to touch anywhere too erogenous yet. Consent was something he and Derek had talked explicitly about, especially after everything that had happened to Derek in the past. When Stiles’ mouth nibbled along Derek’s shoulder, he felt Derek stirring into awareness. “Mm, good morning, Handsome Wolf.” Stiles murmured, nibbling along Derek’s other shoulder.

Derek sighed in contentment, wiggling his ass for a moment to tease Stiles before he lifted his head, looking over his shoulder. “Morning, Love.” That term of affection always made Stiles crazy in the best way. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Then I remembered I had a mate I really wanted to wake up happily.”

Derek chuckled sleepily. “I’m awake and I’m happy, in more ways than one.”

“Oh God.” Stiles laughed. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Not yet, you’re not. Although I’d much rather you rub me in a different way.”

Stiles grinned, nipping one of Derek’s ass cheeks. “Kinky bastard. Turn over. My tongue wants to lick a certain part of your anatomy all over.”

Derek smirked, turning to lay on his back. “My mouth?”

Stiles moved up, kissing Derek thoroughly, involving his tongue for a long moment. “Mm, yes. But somewhere else too.”

Derek reached up, placing a finger on his neck. “Here?” Stiles obliged him with a nibble where Derek’s finger had been. “Or here?” Now Derek touched his nipples and Stiles immediately obliged him again, clever tongue driving Derek crazy already. “Or here?” Derek’s fingers trailed down his abs, into his happy trail. Stiles’ eyes lit up more. 

“Oh Baby, I thought you’d never ask.” He said, wiggling his brows before putting his mouth to work. It took only seconds for Stiles’ tongue to reach where Derek really wanted said tongue. “Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly lolly lollipop.” He teased, and Derek groaned as Stiles gave Derek’s cock little kitten licks.

“Remind me why I’m with you again.” Derek growled as Stiles continued to be a damn tease, using his tongue so tentatively it might as well not have been there.

Stiles grinned evilly. “Because you love me. And you already know I’m a damn tease so why are you surprised?”

“I’m not but if…Damn it Stiles, if you don’t quit playing around, you’re going to get it.”

Stiles paused, thought about, then leaned back, giving Derek a challenging look. 

“Oh that’s how it’s going to be?”

Stiles nodded and in his defense, he did try to dart out of bed. But Derek was faster and within seconds, Stiles was on his elbows, knees spread wide apart and Derek’s tongue in Stiles’ ass had Stiles quickly begging for mercy. 

When they were both mutually satisfied, Stiles curled into Derek’s side again and let out a pleased groan. “Do you know the best thing about us being together?”

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I can think of a few things. But what do you think the best thing is?”

“Love.” Stiles simply said but then continued when Derek gave him a curious look. “Our love, Derek. Do you ever think about that? Like, where we would be if you hadn’t finally asked me out?”

“Excuse me? Who asked who out?”

Stiles smiled sheepishly. “Okay fine I asked you out.”

“Excuse you. You didn’t really ask me out. You said, and I quote, “I can’t stand it anymore, Derek. You’re too good to me. Put me out of my misery and fucking date me already.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Derek rolled his eyes but there was affection clear in his voice as he spoke again. “It did. And I don’t want to imagine a different life. I can’t even think about a world where you’re not with me. Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles frowned, looking up at Derek. “Nothing, why?”

“I’ve known you for eight years now, Stiles. Yeah you bring up conversations like this sometimes, but this feels different. What’s on your mind?”

Stiles chewed on his lip before biting the bullet. “You ever think about kids?”

Derek blinked. “As if do I ever think about having kids?”

“Well I mean more vaguely, as in what is your opinion of children?”

Derek opened his mouth to answer but then his phone chose that moment to go off. Cursing under his breath, Derek answered the call. A minute later he hung up and rolled out of bed. “They moved the schedule up. Breakfast is being served in ten minutes and since there will be a speech, we have to get ready. But Stiles? We’re not done with our conversation, okay?”

Stiles worried what Derek might be thinking about the subject but simply nodded before moving to get ready. They had a long day ahead of them after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees things, and there's a retelling of a cool ghoul fight.

“Okay kids, where was I?”

“Ooh, ooh!” Angelique shot up her hand, and Stiles motioned for her to go ahead. She surprised Stiles at the details she remembered. “So, what happened next? What was after you? Was it really a ghoul?”

Stiles rubbed his hands together and let the story flow out of him again.

The ghoul, which in Stiles’ opinion, should really be called a ghost considering its almost translucent appearance, approached the ring of fire. Derek’s history with fire was not a good one but this particular ring had been created by Stiles, creating a protective barrier. And since the flames resonated Stiles’ magic, it was the kind of fire Derek was okay with. The ghoul tried to reach a hand out, through the wall of flames, and hissed, hand drawing back at the barrier it had touched. And really, Stiles tried to give every enemy they faced a chance at redemption, or at least a chance to explain why they were in Hale property. And sure, this ghoul hadn’t really hurt anybody. But it had scared the shit out of a couple of people, and when Boyd and Erica had tried to approach it, the ghoul had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. So, for now, Stiles just wanted some answers. If things took a turn for the worse, then he and Derek had a plan to eliminate this threat. “You cannot pass through the barrier, not while my magic stands.” Stiles held out one of his hands, his spark lighting his hand the same color as the wall of flames around him and Derek. “Tell us why you’re here. If you have come with the intent to harm, you will be dealt with and swiftly.”

The ghoul stared at Stiles with snow colored eyes before reaching a hand out again, careful not to touch the barrier this time. It didn’t speak though, and Stiles wondered what was going through its’ mind. Suddenly a voice resonated within Stiles’ mind, surprising him. “Fear not what I am. Simply know that I need your help. You are a powerful Emissary, and your mate the strongest of Alphas. Please help me.”

“Help you? Help you how?” Stiles asked out loud, earning a curious look from still in wolf form, Derek.

“Help me.” The ghoul repeated in Stiles’ mind, before it disappeared. 

“And the ghoul was never seen again.” Stiles finished his story and the kids all stared at him wide-eyed. 

“But what did the ghoul mean? Did you figure that out? And how did you make a whole wall of fire?” Angelique was the bravest of all the kids and was not afraid to ask questions.

Stiles laughed. “It’s still a mystery to this day, what the ghoul meant. But it has only been 3 days since it happened so who knows. As for the wall of fire…” With a grin, Stiles held up one pointer finger. After an exaggerated blink and a very impressive eyebrow wiggle, his magic sparked, lighting his finger on fire. The kids ooh’ed and ahh’ed, moving closer, and Stiles lit up more of his fingers, loving the wonder he saw in the children’s faces. After a few moments, he pulled back, clapping his hands together. “Alright, story time is over. Who wants to go play outside?” The kids cheered an agreement and after Stiles stood, he made sure to inform a couple of the parents he was stepping outside to the designated play area with the children. 

“Another day done, one more conference day to go. How are you feeling?” Derek asked Stiles later that evening, the night winding down, many of the guests already in their rooms or gone for the night. Stiles relaxed more, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against Derek’s chest, legs draped sideways over Derek’s thighs. 

“Mm tired but good. I’m glad we came to this conference. It’s the first of its’ kind, at least size wise, so I’m glad to see so many people getting along. By the way, when were you going to tell me you are going to be the speaker at the closing ceremonies tomorrow?”

Derek groaned, running his hand down his face. “Don’t remind me. I’m not ready for it. And I’m doing it because I owed Regina a favor and she decided to cash it in now. I didn’t tell you because she asked me this morning. How did you find out anyway?”

Stiles grinned. “Derek, Derek, Derek. I know all.”

“Regina told you, didn’t she?”

“Yup. She figured I’d want to have my phone fully charged to record you. Did you know they are going to record a professional video too? Well of your speech and highlights from other panels from the conference.”

Derek groaned again. “Why would they want to do that?”

Stiles laughed. “Because they want to distribute the video to other clans that weren’t able to make it and because you look damn good on camera.”

“Stiles…”

“Well, you do!” Stiles argued then kissed Derek noisily. 

“Mr. Stiles?”

Stiles pulled back, looking over his shoulder, spotting Angelique with her dad. “Hey kiddo. What’s up?” He asked, moving off Derek’s lap to kneel in front of Angelique.

Her father spoke up first. “I’m sorry to bother you. But we’re driving back home tonight, and Angelique made something she wanted to give you. Go ahead honey.”

Angelique smiled, holding out the bracelet with colorful stones. “My Mama likes to make jewelry. I told her how much fun I had with you and the other kids. And because your story was really cool, I told Mama I wanted to make something for you. I hope you like it.”

Stiles grinned wide, carefully taking the bracelet from Angelique. “It’s beautiful. Derek, can you give me a hand?”

Obediently, Derek leaned over and helped Stiles clasp the two ends of the bracelet together. “Looks good.” He commented, and Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

With a squeal of delight, Angelique hugged Stiles around the neck fiercely before pulling back. “You are super awesome Mr. Stiles. And your stories are really cool to hear.”

Stiles laughed. “Thank you, kiddo. You were a great listener.” He then looked up at Angelique’s father, holding out his hand to shake. “You’ve got a great kid here, Sir.”

Angelique’s father smiled. “Yes, I do. Thank you for being good to her.”

“It was my pleasure. You be careful driving back.”

“We will. Come on, honey.”

Angelique grinned as she took her father’s hand. “Bye Mr. Stiles! Bye Mr. Stiles’ husband/mate/significant other!” She cheerfully called out as she and her father headed off.

Derek heard Stiles snort laughter and lifted a brow. “Care to explain that one?”

Stiles burst out laughing at that point as he stood back up. “I couldn’t resist. Some of the people I met referred to you as my mate. Some as my husband. And others as my significant other. So, when I introduced myself to the kids and they wanted to know more about me, I told them you were all of the above.” He teased then frowned at something over Derek’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek looked in the direction Stiles was looking at but saw nothing. “Stiles?”

As if in a trance, Stiles frowned and began to walk outside. “Don’t you see the kid?” He asked, almost murmured it, and Derek frowned now, following after Stiles.

“What kid? Stiles?”

Stiles picked up the pace, going into a run, and Derek followed after his mate. Stiles only slowed down when he reached the end of the outdoor garden the center had, losing track of the child he had seen. “What kind of kid isn’t being watched by her parents?” He panted out just as Derek finished catching up with him. 

“Stiles, there was no kid. What did you see?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, frowning again. “The kid, Derek. The little girl? She couldn’t have been more than three or four. I didn’t even think kids could run that fast at that age, even if she was a werewolf. Where did she go?”

Derek gently grasped Stiles’ shoulders in his hands, making his mate look at him. “Stiles, there was no kid. Are you feeling okay?”

“What? Of course I’m okay. I’m telling you I saw a little girl. I’m not losing my mind, well, not again anyway.”

Derek wanted to tread careful waters here, so he nodded. “Alright, let’s split up and look around for a bit, see if we find anything, okay?”

Stiles blinked in surprise but then smiled. “Thanks.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss Derek before they split up.

An hour later, no sign of any lost little girls was found, and Derek held Stiles close in bed, hating the distress he could feel coming off Stiles in waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the mystery is finally solved.

“In conclusion, I believe what we are doing with these conferences is making a difference. We are uniting our werewolf clans and working together to make this world a better place for us and our future generations. Thank you for your time and for being here.” Derek finished his speech to loud applauding and cheering (The loudest cheer coming from Stiles of course). As Derek moved off the stage, shaking hands as he went, something flashed in the corner of Stiles’ eye.

Curiously, he turned his head to see what had caught his attention. He was standing in the back of the ballroom the final ceremonies were being held and noticed a woman slip out through one of the side doors. Which wasn’t exactly weird but something about the woman...Curiosity had always been a trait Stiles embraced so he headed off after the woman. When he stepped out into an empty hallway, he looked over, and froze. There, before him, was the very ghoul they had encountered just days ago. Immediately Stiles began to call upon his magic but didn’t make a move to attack as the ghoul held up its’ hand, and the voice spoke in Stiles’ mind again. “Emissary, I need your help. You are the only one who can help.”

“Yeah I got that last time, but you didn’t explain why.” He murmured, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. But something in the ghoul’s eyes had Stiles reconsidering the situation. “You’re really not here to hurt anyone, are you?”

“Stiles, what are you—” Derek growled, stepping next to Stiles, eyes flashing red.

“Derek, wait, wait.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulder, holding him still. “She’s not here to hurt anyone.”

“She?”

Stiles pointed to his head. “Voice in my head is definitely female. She said she needs our help.”

“She said that last time. What does she want?”

“Getting to that, Babe.” He soothed then faced the ghoul again. “Explain what you want from me.”

“I need you to help me. My mate and I, we did everything we could. I used the last of my own magic to cast this spell.”

Stiles frowned. “Are you a witch?”

“I was. I was mated to a werewolf, a truly incredible man. We were chased down and hunted. My mate died protecting us.”

“Us? Wait, were you not part of a clan?”

“Yes. But our Alpha betrayed us, turned us all over to rogue hunters for profit. When my mate found out, he sent me away, trying to protect us.”

“Shit.” Stiles muttered and when Derek frowned at him, he used his magic to deepen his and Derek’s mating bond, allowing the words flowing through his mind from the ghoul to flow through Derek’s as well. “So, you were caught?”

The ghoul nodded. “Yes. We were surrounded, and I cast a spell I never had before. One of the ultimate type of protection.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, staring at the ghoul in shock. “You sacrificed yourself to protect someone. Who?”

The ghoul was quiet for a moment before she stepped aside. A small child, a little girl who couldn’t be more than three or four, the same child Stiles had seen the night before, stood there. “This is my daughter.” The ghoul continued. “I know this is a lot to ask of you. But this spell, this form I have will not last much longer. And I didn’t want to leave her to just anyone. I know that we do not know each other but…” Now the ghoul faced Derek. “My husband knew your family, Alpha Hale. He spoke highly of the Hale family, especially of Talia. That’s why I knew I could trust this task to you and your powerful mate. Please.” Now, even though the voice was in their head, it sounded heartbreakingly sad. “I don’t know what else to do.”

Stiles kneeled in front of the child and held his hand carefully out. The little girl stared up at her Mama before smiling at Stiles, reaching forward to grasp at Stiles’ fingers with her small hand. “There are spells.” The ghoul continued. “Memory ones. She won’t remember much of us as she grows up, but you could cast one, make her forget us completely, start anew.”

“No.” Derek said before Stiles could say it first. “No. These circumstances are terrible, and I am sorry we couldn’t save you. But this is your child and even if you can’t stay with her, she shouldn’t forget you.”

The ghoul said nothing for a long moment before she kneeled as well, holding her hand out. The little girl smiled wide and moved forward to hug her mother. “My baby girl, my Amaryllis.” The ghoul murmured out loud, voice cracking, before she broke down crying.


	5. Chapter 5 AKA the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO WRITE AN EPILOGUE BECAUSE I LOVE FLUFF AND THIS NEEDED TO END WITH FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! We're done. You have reached the final chapter. Enjoy!

Having a kid, an unexpected kid no less was an adjustment. After everything that had happened at the conference, Stiles and Derek had a long conversation and Stiles had confessed to Derek about his desire lately to start a family. He had been worried what Derek might think but Derek had confessed similar feelings, then gotten on to Stiles for not saying something sooner. Which I mean really worked out for them considering they had a toddler to take care of at that point. The situation with the ghoul had broken both Stiles and Derek’s hearts, with Stiles doing everything he could to help the woman out. But it had been too late and, in the end, Stiles and Derek were new parents to an adorable little three-year old by the name of Amaryllis, Ama for short. 

Now it was six months later, and life was damn perfect in Stiles’ opinion. “Meat is ready to cook! Where’s the grill master?” Stiles teased as he walked into the backyard with a plate of different meats to be cooked. 

“I like that title, grill master. But is it Derek or me who holds the title?” Stiles’ father, Sheriff Stilinski asked, and Derek smiled. 

“You can have the title if you want.” Derek told him, and Stiles grinned.

“Suck up.” Stiles teased, laughing as Derek pinched his ass after he set the meat down. “Where’s Ama?”

Derek pointed behind himself where Ama was playing with Erica and Boyd’s twins, a little boy and girl that were a year older than Ama. “Erica and Boyd are offering to babysit Ama tomorrow night since I have plans for you.”

“Ooh.” Stiles wiggled his brows and leaned in to whisper so his dad wouldn’t hear him. “Super sexy plans?”

Derek smirked. “Something like that.”

“Sold!” Stiles grinned before he remembered something. “Oh! Speaking of secret plans, what did Alpha Bremir say about the latest cub that needed to be adopted?” The secret project Derek had spoken about with Alpha Bremir had been one to help werewolf cubs that had lost family members find new homes through the network they had set up between the clans in North America. 

“Ah, about that…” Derek gave Stiles a secretive smile. 

“We’re here!” Lydia stepped into the backyard with a brilliant smile, an oversized bag over her shoulder. “Sorry we’re late. We had some last-minute details to take care of.”

Cora came into the backyard right behind Lydia, a blanket bundle in her arms, and Stiles’ eyes widened. He grasped Derek’s shoulder, and squeezed hard. “Is that who I think that is?”

Derek tried not to laugh. “The baby Cora is holding? If you’re asking if that’s the latest baby that needed to be adopted, yes. You know Lydia and Cora have been talking about having a baby ever since they hit their three-year wedding anniversary. This was the perfect chance to…And I’m talking to thin air.” Derek finished with a laugh as Stiles raced off to congratulate the new Mamas. 

“You married him. You should know how his attention span is.” The Sheriff murmured, and Derek smiled, looking after Stiles with all the love he felt in his heart. 

“I did marry him. And I’m grateful every day that I am married to him.”

“Sap.” The Sheriff teased before he spoke again. “Come on now, this meat isn’t going to cook itself.”

Later, when everyone was settled in their seats and the food was served, ready for eating, Stiles stood from his chair, tapping his soda glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. “I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Granted it’s not exactly a hardship for everyone to gather since we all live in the same town. But I’m grateful for these evenings where the pack gathers, and we get to spend time together. A lot has happened in the last ten years for all of us. We have found love, we have created families, we have found the true meaning of happiness in all our lives. So, thank you all for being here. And before Scott calls me sappy because I see him opening his mouth to do so, let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Again, if you want to see the original art that inspired this, it is linked right here: https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/176502811087/my-final-art-entry-to-the-sterekreversebang-was  
> Jack's awesome tumblr right here: https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you would like to follow me on tumblr, I am right here: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/ I post Sterek, Malec, Leverage, and other random bits. Thank you!!!!!


End file.
